Je Te Tuerais
by Zoyou
Summary: Tu as tué François. Je te tuerais. Post Unknown Movies 12, OC, Deathfic.
1. Je te tuerais

_Après avoir vu l'épisode 12 d'Unknown Movies, j'ai été très... triste, en colère, furax, et envie de faire un câlin à Viktor (bah quoi, il ressemble à un gros nounours!). Ah oui, et dézinguer l'Assistant._  
 _Le seul moyen de me défouler un peu, c'est de créer des OCs. Donc je l'ai fait. La pauvre s'en prend plein la gueule, mais bon, y'avait pas tellement d'autre conclusion possible..._

 _Alors je tient à préciser que le personnage nommé Max dans la fic n'a AUCUN rapport avec le Max d'Unknown Movies. C'est juste que le nom me paraissait bine pour ce personnage._

 _J'ai modifié pas mal de trucs pour ne pas démentir des détails de ma fic, comme ces histoires de caméra, de pas de nom, et pas d'intro cinématographique. En fait j'ai repris l'univers d'UM et je l'ai réécrit à ma sauce._

 _Bonne lecture!_

Je te tuerais

 _Je trouverais le moyen que ces crimes prennent fin,_

 _Je trouverais la force, et qu'importe qu'il soit féroce !_

 _Je jure, je te trouverais,_

 _C'est sûr, je t'attraperais,_

 _Et je_

 _Te_

 _Tuerais !_

Du bruit retentit, à nouveau, et me tire de ma torpeur.

Je fais le point. Une pièce partiellement plongée dans la pénombre... une chaise en bois dur... des menottes qui serrent mes poignets dans mon dos... un bout de scotch épais qui clos hermétiquement mes lèvres en tiraillant ma peau...

J'entrouvre les yeux : la lumière du vidéo-projecteur agresse ma rétine, je les referme immédiatement. Tandis que mes paupières papillonnent et que je grimace, je sens les plaques de sang coagulé qui se craquellent et me piquent. Sur mon arcade sourcilière, sur mes tempes, à la commissure de mes lèvres... Il a cessé de couler depuis un moment déjà, mais ça n'a plus d'importance à présent. J'ai perdu. Je paie pour mes conneries.

Colère et résignation. Colère envers ce salaud, ce monstre, pour tout ce qu'il a osé faire, et envers moi-même, parce que j'ai merdé. Je n'ai pas réussi à atteindre mon but. Résignation, car je sais pertinemment ce qui m'attend désormais. Et franchement, je m'en fiche pas mal. Je n'ai qu'un seul regret : ne pas avoir pu Le venger.

La voix s'élève à nouveau.

« Eh bien voilà, c'était Unknown Movies, l'émission qui pisse de la culture dans la bouche de ta mère. Merci d'avoir regardé, n'hésitez pas à partager sur les réseaux sociaux, abonnez vous, tout ça tout ça. Et merci à toi, petite, de t'être portée volontaire pour cette émission. C'est toujours cool de rencontrer les fans ! »

Salaud.

Le vidéo-projecteur s'arrête, mais la caméra, elle, tourne toujours. Il se tourne vers moi, ses cheveux hirsutes éclairés d'une lumière indirecte jetant des ombres improbables sur le mur d'en face. Un grand sourire fend son visage. On dirait un gros nounours. La toute première fois que je l'ai vu, derrière mon écran, j'avais eu envie de lui faire un câlin.

Salaud.

C'est un sourire de malade mental. Je peux voir l'étincelle de folie dans ses yeux brillants. Un vrai psychopathe.

J'ai fini par reprendre des forces, ce qui est de toute façon inutile à présent. Le bâillon gluant m'empêche toujours de parler, mais mes yeux sont libres de lui lancer un regard assassin. Ce qu'ils font.

Son sourire ne s'efface pas.

« Sache, petite, que c'est moi qui décide ici. Je tue qui je veux, et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là dedans. Pas de vengeance, pas de sauvetage. Je suis seul maître à bord. » Pause. « Ravi de t'avoir connue. »

Salaud.

En me regardant toujours de ses yeux fous, il pose la main sur mon visage et arrache le bâillon d'un coup sec. Ça fait mal, mais ça n'est rien à coté de la baffe monumentale qu'il m'assène quand je lui lance, furieuse :

« Va crever ! ».

Sonnée, je l'aperçois du coin de l'œil qui attrape un flingue sur l'étagère. Il me fourre le canon de l'arme dans la bouche.

Ça y est, c'est la fin ? Pas de dernier coup de poing ? Pas de sac plastique ? Ça pourrait presque paraître décevant. A la place, tout ce que je sens, c'est le goût froid de l'acier et de la poudre à canon sur ma langue.

Je le regarde une dernière fois dans les yeux. Il est hors de question que je meure la tête baissée. Et ce salaud me sourit toujours.

Je vois son doigt qui commence à appuyer sur la gâchette.

Il paraît que juste avant de mourir, on voit sa vie qui défile en un éclair devant ses yeux. C'est la vérité. Mais moi, je n'ai pu revoir que mes erreurs, toute la portion de ma vie qui m'a menée ici aujourd'hui.

/

 _Un peu moins d'un an plus tôt_.

Ça faisait un mois que Max la tannait pour qu'elle aille regarder cette émission. Évidemment, elle connaissait ses goûts, et se serait bien passé de ses conseils, mais elle était devenue une grande fan des autres séries qu'il lui avait montré, alors, pourquoi pas ? Celle-ci aussi pouvait se révéler très bien, même si apparemment c'était assez sanglant. Lili avait fini par se décider quand Max, en désespoir de cause, lui avait envoyé par mail le premier épisode d'Unknown Movies avec ce message :

« _Il bute les gens qui s'abonnent pas._ »

Tu parles d'un mec flippant...

Le mec en question avait en fait l'air d'un gros bisounours. A part pour le fait qu'il présentait un film de marionnettes creepy parlant de meurtres et de viols, et que lui même avait fini par poignarder son cameraman. Lili avait bien rigolé en remarquant que le couteau ne s'était pas vraiment enfoncé dans la poitrine de la victime : le plan était mal foutu et on voyait toujours la lame. Elle était passée à l'épisode suivant, amusée.

En quelques jours elle avait vu la demi-douzaine d'épisodes publiés. InThePanda, comme il se faisait appelé, jouait un tueur en série cinéphile, qui assassinait une personne dans chacun des épisodes de son émission. Lili avait été un peu choquée en voyant que le personnage, jamais nommé, tuait même son frère, mais elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi cette série plaisait à Max. Son ami, un peu voyou, un peu hackeur, était fasciné par toutes les histoires gores de tueurs, et tout le sang présent dans Unknown Movies devait beaucoup l'amuser.

Dès qu'ils s'étaient vus après que Lili ai commencé à regarder l'émission, ils avaient discuté de leurs impressions respectives sur le personnage central. Max le trouvait génial, et attachant malgré sa passion sanglante. Les premières émissions ne donnaient pas beaucoup d'informations sur le Tueur, mais la sixième, celle où il assassinait son frère, donnait quand même un petit aperçu de son passé : manifestement, il avait aussi tué son père et sa mère. A se demander comment il pouvait être en liberté aujourd'hui. Lili, moins sadique que son ami, avait trouvé qu'InThePanda allait un peu loin en tuant le frère de son personnage. Ce dernier était aussi un peu con, d'ailleurs, d'avoir accepté la proposition de participer à l'émission. Enfin quoi, il s'attendait à ce que le Tueur renonce à sa mise à mort ? C'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait failli se passer. Mais ce couillon de frangin avait voulu raisonner le Tueur, et lui proposer de se confier. Et BAM ! Va-z-y que je t'étouffe avec une ficelle.

Tous deux avaient néanmoins reconnu que le vidéaste avait le souci du réalisme : durant chaque épisode, on ne voyait qu'un ou deux plans de caméra différentes, et les rares scènes d'introduction faites toutes en un seul plan donnait l'impression que le Tueur gardait une petite caméra sur lui lorsqu'il s'amusait à traquer ses victimes. Quant au sixième épisode, le premier à introduire un début de scénario à long terme, il les avait fait beaucoup débattre : la police avait retrouvé le Tueur. Les deux amis avaient pariés sur ce qui se passerait dans l'épisode suivant.

Il avait mis du temps à sortir, et avait été tourné dans la forêt. D'après le Tueur, il aurait été contraint sinon d'arrêter son émission. Donc la police l'avait retrouvé et il avait été forcé de s'enfuir.

C'est à partir de là que Lili commença à avoir des doutes. Élément scénaristique de série policière, pourquoi pas, mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas faire d'introduction cinématographique ? Ce vidéaste était sois-disant fan de cinéma, et pour lui la mise en scène importait autant que le synopsis. Alors pourquoi tout miser sur le réalisme de la série ? Le montage vidéo, avec les extraits de films, démentait de toute façon l'idée délirante comme quoi le Tueur tuerait vraiment. Même en fuite, il aurait réussi à se procurer un ordinateur pourvu de logiciels de montage, et une connexion internet pour mettre ses vidéos en ligne ? Peu probable. Elle en avait parlé à Max, qui avait rigolé un bon coup, avant de lancer :

« Le Tueur, réel ? Bah cool, je pourrais donc aller lui déclarer ma flamme ! »

« Tu vas tellement te faire tuer, mec » avait répliqué Lili en secouant la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Dans l'épisode suivant, les flics étaient à nouveau là. La victime du jour avait réussi à appeler le 17, et la police avait débarqué. Le Tueur avait donc flingué la jeune femme, et le reste de l'épisode avait été assez mal filmé. Il s'était enfui en embarquant la caméra, qui tournait toujours, avait volé une voiture en tuant son propriétaire, on le voyait jurer, puis la vidéo s'arrêtait.

Lili avait failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque quand elle avait aperçu le visage d'un des policier, probablement le commissaire, que le Tueur avait filmé pendant un court instant. Elle avait reconnu son visage.

François « Mother Fucking Sexy » Theurel, le Fossoyeur de Film. Son youtuber préféré, même avant InThePanda ou des podcasteurs comme Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel.

Passé le premier choc, elle réalisa que c'était plus ou moins normal. Enfin, InThePanda étant cinéphile, il était logique qu'il ai demandé à un autre chroniqueur de films de tourner dans sa série. Malgré cet argument irréfutable, Lili ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise lorsqu'elle regardait Unknown Movies. Le malaise ne cessa pas, et s'amplifia d'ailleurs avec l'arrivée de l'épisode suivant. Il était entièrement en voix off, le Tueur arguant qu'il avait les mains prises. Pourtant, jusqu'ici il n'avait jamais eu d'état d'âme à montrer le visage de ses « invités ». Ou alors, c'est qu'il n'avait pas de caméra, ce qui était confirmé par la qualité sonore médiocre, probablement enregistré avec un téléphone portable.

« _Et le montage vidéo?_ » se rappela Lili. « _Si il était vraiment en vadrouille, il n'aurait pas d'ordinateur. Arrête de te faire des films._ »

Elle avait donc arrêté de se faire des films, ne s'empêchant néanmoins pas de discuter de théories foireuses avec Max. C'est ainsi qu'un jour, alors qu'ils se promenaient dans la rue en discutant des mérites comparés d'Antoine Daniel et de Mathieu Sommet, Lili avait fait la découverte qui avait tout faire basculer.

Une affiche placardé sur un mur de brique.

Elle arracha la feuille de papier, la fixa quelques secondes, sidérée, avant de la secouer sous les yeux de Max, hystérique, en criant :

« Et ça ? Et ça, si c'est pas une preuve ? Émission fictive, mon cul ! »

La feuille arborait les mots : « _Avez vous vu cet individu ?_ » ainsi que le numéro de la police, et la marche à suivre si on se trouvait confronté à cet homme.

Son visage s'étalait en grand et coloré au dessus de l'annonce.

Un visage que Lili et Max auraient reconnu entre mille.

Le Tueur d'Unknown Movies.

Le soir même, rentrée chez elle, Lili prit son ordinateur et tenta de faire quelques recherches sur InThePanda. Les seuls résultats qu'elle trouva étaient son émission sur Youtube, et une page Wikipédia quasiment vide, retraçant l'avancement actuel du « scénario » d'Unknown Movies, et expliquant qu'on ne connaissait rien du Youtuber, qui gardait son identité aussi secrète que possible. Énervée, elle se connecta aux sites des différentes gendarmeries de la région, sur lesquels étaient affichées les informations relatives aux personnes recherchées. Là encore, pas plus de résultat que sur l'affiche trouvée dans la rue, à part quelques informations supplémentaires, comme la zone dans laquelle il opérait, qui s'était considérablement élargie au cours des derniers mois, et des mises en garde de sécurité. Elle nota néanmoins que les tout premiers crimes avaient tous eu lieu dans la même ville, Issy les Bretelles. Probablement l'endroit où le Tueur habitait, avant de prendre la fuite.

Son téléphone, posé à côté d'elle sur le lit, vibra en émettant une petite sonnerie guillerette. Lili l'attrapa d'un geste brusque et l'alluma. Le voyant annonçant un nouvel SMS était allumé.

« _Nouvel épisode d'UM. Il est cool, tu devrais aller voir._ »

Lili fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce que Max considérait comme cool.

« _Pourquoi je regarderais ce mec commettre un meurtre en direct ?_ » écrivit-t-elle rapidement.

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

« _Le film est sympa. Ça parle d'inceste._ »

« _Putain de merde..._ » écrivit Lili en retour, avant de récupérer son ordi portable. Elle ouvrit Chrome et cliqua sur le lien qui la menait directement à Youtube.

« _unknown movies ep 11_ » tapa-t-elle rapidement dans la barre de recherche. Elle cliqua ensuite sur la première vidéo proposée, dont l'image de présentation était... ma foi, une série de gros ballons marrons bizarres. Et un flingue, bien sûr. Lili soupira tandis que la vidéo chargeait.

Un message s'afficha sur l'écran.

« _L'émission qui suit peut contenir des propos injurieux, de la violence psychologique et physique. Si vous êtes sensibles à ce genre de choses, je vous encourage à ne pas la regarder._

 _Sinon, YOLO cousin._ »

« Merci de nous prévenir que tu vas buter un mec random, espèce de salaud » grogna Lili.

La vidéo commença.

Le Tueur au volant d'une voiture. Enfin, Lili supposait que c'était lui, on ne voyait que ses mains. Le véhicule se gara devant ce qui semblait être une école. Le conducteur pris sa caméra et sortit l'installer sur un pied, un peu plus loin. Puis il entra dans le champ et OH MON DIEU IL A UNE CRÊTE DE PUNK ! songea Lili, choquée. Et des lunettes de soleil.

Elle remarqua que le véhicule, à présent visible, était une petite camionnette blanche. Le Tueur ouvrit la porte de derrière, et plusieurs personnes en descendirent... la tête cachée par un sac marron sur lequel avait été tracé un visage souriant à la peinture blanche. Lili les vit s'aligner un à un à genoux à côté de la caméra. Le Tueur sourit, sortit un revolver et commença à interpeller quelqu'un pour l'instant invisible.

Lili ferma Chrome et claqua sèchement l'écran de son ordinateur. Elle tremblait, et avait les yeux écarquillés. Elle tendit la main vers son téléphone, sur lequel elle écrivit :

« _OU T'AS VU QUE JE CAUTIONNAIT UN TRUC PAREIL !_ »

Elle appuya rageusement sur « Envoyer » et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha, fébrile.

« _Alors, tu l'as vu ?_ » résonna la voix de Max dans le combiné.

« NON ! »

« _Dommage_ » fit-il, l'air de s'en foutre complètement. « _Ça te gêne si je te spoil ?_ »

« Oui » cracha Lili, rageuse.

« _Ah, parce que tu compte le regarder finalement ?_ »

« Sûrement pas ! Pour qui tu me prend ? Une sadique ? »

« _Ils crèvent tous à la fin_ » annonça Max, en ignorant son interlocutrice qui chantonnait dans le téléphone pour ne pas entendre ses paroles. « _Les deux derniers, avec une grenade dans la bouche. Ce mec est un pur génie._ »

« Lalala, je ne t'entend pas... »

« _Tu sera sans doute intéressée de savoir que François MFS Theurel était là._ »

« Hein ? Que... quoi ? Le Fossoyeur ? » Lili avait tout de suite l'air plus intéressée.

« _Eh ben il va avoir du monde à fossoyer._ »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, putain ? »

« _Tu ne te rappelle pas ?_ » demanda Max d'un ton amusé. « _Il est commissaire de police. Et il essaie de choper InThePanda._ »

« Mais... mais... comment tu sais ça, toi ? »

Soupir à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« _L'épisode 8_ » expliqua-t-il. « _Canine. On l'a vu à la fin. Bah, je peux te dire qu'il était bien fâché contre notre petit InThePanda. Tu l'aurais vu gueuler..._ »

« Arrête, mec... je veux pas en savoir plus. »

Elle raccrocha. Quelques secondes plus tard, nouvelle vibration, nouveau SMS :

« _Ok, t'en saura pas plus alors. Tschuss._ »

Pendant un mois, Lili boycotta non seulement Unknown Movies, mais aussi Youtube. Pendant un moment, elle eu du mal à se concentrer en classe, puis finit par reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions. Quand elle croisait Max pendant les récréations ou les intercours, elle évitait à tout prix le sujet d'UM. Son ami ne tenta pas d'en parler. Il avait l'air de s'amuser de son mutisme.

Pendant un mois, un mois avant qu'Unknown Movies entre à nouveau dans sa vie, après les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour l'en effacer. Un retour qui prit la forme d'une sonnerie de téléphone.

Lili, allongée sur son lit, tentait de s'endormir depuis au moins une bonne heure, et fixait le plafond sans trouver le sommeil. La musique mille fois entendue résonna sur sa table de chevet. Elle poussa un profond soupir, avant d'attraper le téléphone. L'écran affichait l'image d'un garçon souriant jouant avec une paire de ciseaux, accompagné d'un nom et d'un surnom : _Max le Psychopathe_.

« Il est 22 heures, mec... » fit la jeune fille après avoir décroché.

« _Coucou. Nouvel épisode d'UM._ »

« Va te faire foutre. Je regarde plus ce truc. »

« _Est-ce que tu sais qui InThePanda a..._ »

« Me parle pas de ce type ! »

Silence.

« _Comme tu voudra, mais tu manque quelque-chose. Ça t'embête si je te parle plutôt de ce qui est arrivé à François ?_ »

« Mother Fucking Sexy Theurel ? »

« _Mother Fucking Sanglant Theurel._ »

« Heeeeeein ? Comment ça, ''sanglant'' ? »

« _S'est fait flinguer._ »

Nouveau silence. Du côté féminin du combiné, cette fois-ci.

« _Par le Tueur d'UM_ » précisa Max. Sa voix avait perdu toute trace de jovialité, mais il n'avait pas l'air embêté pour autant.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule. »

Soupir exaspéré.

« _Si tu m'crois pas, va voire UM 12._ »

« C'est ce que je vais faire, ouais. »

« _Bah... bonne chance._ »

Une série de Biiiip ! résonna dans l'oreille de Lili, avant qu'elle ne raccroche lentement. Puis, énervée, elle lança l'appareil de toutes ses forces dans le pouf en face d'elle. Elle se leva et alla chercher son PC dans l'armoire, tapa rapidement _Unknown Movies 12_ dans le moteur de recherche, et regarda tout l'épisode avec une rage croissante.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier silencieusement des dizaines de fois « _Non! Non ! NON !_ » en voyant le trou écarlate qui perçait la poitrine de son idole, tout en sachant que ça n'y changerait rien.

L'épisode s'acheva, et le petit logo proposant de recommencer la vidéo s'afficha à l'écran. Lili referma l'ordinateur dans un état second. Elle resta immobile quelques minutes, avant de se lever et de rejoindre le pouf. Elle s'y assit, son téléphone à la main, le regard fixe, les sourcils froncés. Elle composa fébrilement le numéro de son ami, qui décrocha presque immédiatement.

« _Alors ?_ »

« Tu fais quoi ? » demanda Lili d'une voix blanche.

« _J'me fais chier._ »

« Tu peux sortir de chez toi ? »

« _Sans problème._ »

« Ok. Alors retrouve moi dans quinze, vingt minutes dans le parc derrière la mairie. Et amène ton cerveau de délinquant avec toi, il pourra toujours servir. »

« _Ouais. A t'suite._ »

Lili raccrocha. Elle se leva à nouveau et fourragea dans son armoire un moment, avant d'en ressortir un petit sac à dos gris usé. Elle y fourra rapidement une lampe torche, son téléphone et ses clefs. Puis elle se changea, mis un jogging et un sweat peu voyant, avant d'attraper son bonnet qu'elle enfonça sur sa tête. Enfin, elle balança son sac sur une épaule, verrouilla la porte de sa chambre, et sortit silencieusement par la fenêtre. Le tout ne lui avait pris que quelques minutes.

Quand elle arriva au parc, elle trouva Max déjà assis sur un banc, en train de mâcher un chewing-gum.

« C'était un putain de film de Patrick Sébastien » annonça-t-il sans préambule.

« Osef » répliqua Lili.

« Bon, pourquoi tu voulais me voire aussi vite ? » demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.

« T'as bien emmener ta logique de psychopathe ? Et laissé tes scrupules à la maison ? »

« Des scrupules ? C'est quoi ? Ça s'mange ? » fit Max, hilare.

« Oké, génial » répondit Lili, sans sourire. « Tu saurait comment s'infiltrer dans le commissariat le plus proche ? »

« Tu veux faucher un flingue, c'est ça ? »

« T'as tout piger. »

Max réfléchit un instant.

« Eh ben, ça te ressemble pas, tout ça, ma petite Lili inoffensive et gentille... »

« La petite Lili inoffensive et gentille est morte en même temps que François Theurel » fit la jeune fille d'une voix dure.

« Mmmh... ça doit être dans mes cordes. Tu pense à un commissariat en particulier ? »

« Le plus proche possible d'Issy les Bretelles. »

« Oh, je vois. » Silence. « Ça va, c'est pas trop loin. »

« Si besoins, j'peux payer les billets de bus. »

« Les ? » releva Max.

« Bah je viens avec toi, bien sûr. »

« Tu veux faire ça quand ? »

« Dès que possible. »

« Bon... demain on est samedi, tout le monde arrête de travailler pour le week-end. Si on s'y prend demain soir, pendant la nuit, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. »

« Je te fais confiance pour tout ce qui est la sécurité du bâtiment ? »

« Tu ne devrais jamais me faire confiance » répondit Max avec un grand sourire.

« Donc ? »

« Ouais. »

Silence.

« Juste une question, Lili... »

« Mmmmh ? »

« Tu compte le flinguer ? »

« Exactement. »

« Tu vas tellement te faire tuer, meuf » répliqua-t-il en secouant la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Si je peux l'emmener avec moi dans la tombe » répondit Lili d'une voix sombre, « alors je mourrais heureuse. »

/

Lili tourna au coin de la rue et s'arrêta. La maison délabrée était là, juste devant elle, elle lui tendait les bras dans une étreinte probablement fatale. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne soit pas fatale pour elle.

Dans sa poche se trouvait le poids rassurant du revolver qu'elle avait volé au commissariat de police. Dans l'autre poche, un paquet de recharges. Elle doutait qu'elle puisse avoir besoins du contenu de deux chargeurs, mais c'était une précaution.

Elle avait trouvé l'adresse de la maison abandonnée en farfouillant dans les dossiers de la police. Il s'agissait d'une vieille baraque dont le Tueur d'UM squattait la cave pour faire ses émissions. Elle n'avait évidemment aucun moyen de savoir si il était où non là à présent, mais il fallait bien qu'elle commence ses recherches quelque part. Quoi qu'il arrive, s'il n'était pas là, elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle le traquerait jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le fallait, mais elle vengerait le Commissaire. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Lili prit une profonde inspiration. Il était encore temps de renoncer. C'était le dernier moment. Une fois qu'elle serait entrée dans la bâtisse, elle ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Tant pis. Sa décision était prise depuis qu'elle avait vu les traits de François se figer quelques jours plus tôt, derrière cet écran d'où elle ne pouvait rien faire. Le Tueur l'avait fait assister, impuissante, à la mise à mort de son idole, et il allait payer pour ça. Lili se l'était juré.

Elle avança dans la rue, traversa d'un trottoir à l'autre et rejoignit rapidement la maison. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, et elle avait l'impression qu'il faisait un boucan d'enfer, ce qui était peu-être le cas. Elle poussa la porte : ouverte. Par précaution, elle sortit son arme et entra silencieusement dans la vieille baraque, rasant les murs et tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle trouva rapidement l'escalier qui menait à la cave.

L'endroit était sombre, peu meublé, et chichement éclairé par un vidéo-projecteur qui pour l'heure n'affichait qu'un écran blanc. Le plafond était soutenu par des piliers en bois, et une étagère était accrochée entre deux d'entre eux. Elle reconnaissait exactement le décor des premiers épisodes de la série, sombres et glauques.

« Eh ! T'es qui ? »

La voix venait de s'élever d'un coin obscur de la pièce. Une silhouette se leva de la chaise où elle était assise, et se dirigeait vers l'espace éclairé. L'homme était assez petit, vêtu d'un gilet bleu marine, et portait de larges lunettes. Il avait une cigarette dans la bouche.

Lili le regarda durement. Elle n'avait jamais vu cet homme, mais elle devinait qu'il était très probablement le traître sur qui François avait hurlé durant les dernières minutes de son existence. Quelqu'un à qui il tenait, et qui l'avait lâché pour rejoindre le Tueur.

Un salaud.

Lili leva son arme pour le tenir en joue.

« Où est l'autre ? » demanda-t-elle froidement.

L'homme la regarda bizarrement.

« Quel autre ? Et c'est quoi ce jouet ? Pose ça, petite, tu risquerait de te faire mal. »

Elle remarqua qu'il parlait un peu trop fort, plus que nécessaire dans ce petit endroit clos.

« _Grouille toi, InThePanda va arriver fissa sinon..._ »

« Je te parle de l'enflure qui a tué le Commissaire Theurel... » dit-elle d'une voix froide. « Celui que tu as trahi, espèce de monstre. »

Lili vit qu'elle avait touché juste : le visage de l'homme se décomposa. Visiblement, il avait un lien particulier avec le Commissaire. Quant à savoir lequel, la jeune fille refusa de se poser la question.

« Je lui ai rien fait » bredouilla l'homme en levant les mains. « L'autre m'a forcé... je serais mort sinon ! »

« Il est où ! » cria Lili, furieuse, en retirant la sécurité du revolver. « Il est où, putain ! Si tu dois au moins faire un truc bien dans ta vie de merde, fais-le tout de suite et dis-moi où il est ! »

L'homme sourit.

« Juste derrière t- »

Mais un mouvement d'ombres avait alerté Lili, qui par réflexe s'était déplacée... et avait tiré. Elle avait manqué de peu un organe vital de l'Assistant, mais l'avait en tout cas salement blessé : il tomba par terre en grognant de douleur.

Et la barre en fer que le Tueur comptait abattre sur sa tête la manqua aussi de peu.

Lili fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'homme hirsute qui menait ses émissions depuis maintenant un an. Elle recula d'un ou deux pas sous l'effet de la stupeur. L'autre la regardait aussi, étonné.

« Tient... qu'est-ce qu'une gamine comme toi vient foutre ici ? » demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, la barre en fer toujours à la main.

Lili se redressa, et tint son revolver devant elle, visant la tête de son vis-a-vis.

« Tu as tué François Theurel. Je vais te tuer. »

« _Je vais le tuer. Maintenant. Appuyer sur la gâchette et tout sera fini._

 _Je vais le tuer... et vivre toute ma vie avec ça sur la conscience._

 _Vivre toute ma vie en sachant que j'ai tué le monstre qui a mis fin aux jours de François._

 _En sachant que je l'ai tué... Vivre avec du sang sur les mains, un sang qui ne s'effacera jamais..._

 _Comme lui._

 _Exactement comme lui._

 _Un monstre._

 _Je vais le tuer !_ »

Elle raffermit sa prise sur l'arme et stoppa les tremblements qui avaient commencé à gagner ses mains.

« François Theurel ? C'était pas... le flic ? » demanda le Tueur. « Le héros ? Le droit, le bon, celui qui gagne toujours à la fin, bien sûr ? »

Les tremblements reprirent, plus faibles, et rapidement maîtrisés. Une grimace déforma le visage de Lili. Clic-clic... une nouvelle balle dans le chargeur. Le Tueur ne fit pas mine de bouger.

« Ce n'était qu'un homme comme les autres, finalement » continua-t-il. « Et il est mort comme les autres. »

« COMME LES AUTRES !? »

Le coup partit comme un réflexe, mais n'atteignit que le bras du vidéaste, qui venait de se déplacer. Il lâcha un cri de douleur quand la balle le toucha, mais il avait toujours assez de force dans l'autre bras pour bousculer Lili, qui lâcha son arme sous la violence du coup. Elle leva le poing pour lui envoyer une droite dans la figure, mais il attrapa son poignet à la volée. Elle serra les dents et tenta de se dégager, et se prit un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de la part du Tueur.

Là... juste là, sur l'étagère à côté d'elle... une bouteille de bière vide... en verre... coupant...

Elle attrapa d'une main l'objet, tout en s'appuyant sur le mur de l'autre, essayant de rétablir son équilibre.

« _Tu sais pas te battre à la bouteille._

 _Osef._

 _Tu sais pas te battre tout court._

 _Va crever !_ »

Lili fracassa la bouteille sur le mur. Des éclats de verre volèrent partout... y compris dans sa main. Elle avait à présent une arme et ne pouvait pas s'en servir. Quelle conne, mais quelle conne...

L'homme avançait vers elle, menaçant. Elle recula précipitamment... et forcément, il fallait qu'elle trébuche sur le corps de l'Assistant étendu à terre, plus ou moins agonisant. Ce qui plaçait d'ailleurs le revolver perdu juste à portée de sa main.

Malheureusement, le Tueur l'avait vu aussi et lui écrasait à présent le poignet avec son pied. Lili gémit, et tenta de se débattre : rien à faire. Elle releva les yeux, pour se trouver nez à nez avec le canon de l'arme de son agresseur.

« Tu tombe à pic, petite » dit-il. « Je comptais justement présenter un beau film sur une histoire de vengeance... _True Grit_ , ça s'appelle. »

« _Ne répond rien, ne répond rien..._ »

Il se pencha et l'attrapa par le col pour la relever, avant de lui filer un nouveau coup dans la tempe pour l'estourbir un peu, histoire qu'elle ne se débatte pas trop. Elle gémit de douleur, aveuglée par la colère envers ce monstre qui la maltraitait. Et d'un coup, il avait un couteau, alors qu'une seconde plus tôt il ne l'avait pas. Tout en maintenant la lame sur la gorge de la jeune fille, il la dirigea vers la chaise qui faisait face à la caméra. Lili se débattit faiblement, mais l'acier sous son menton la maintenait en place plus sûrement que les plus solides cordes.

« Ça se passe dans l'ouest américain » continua-t-il calmement tandis qu'il lui attachait les poignets aux barreaux de la chaise. « L'histoire d'une gamine qui veut venger son pôpa, qui s'est fait tuer par des vilains truands. »

« J'connais. »

Le Tueur se tourna vers elle, étonné, un sourire aux lèvres.

« A ton age, t'as déjà vu _True Grit_? Tu m'impressionne. »

Il parut songeur un instant, puis, devant le silence renfrogné de sa victime, demanda :

« Le Commissaire, c'était ton pôpa ? »

Lili toussa et manqua de s'étouffer.

« Bon, je suppose que non, alors » continua le Tueur dans le vide.

Il se dirigea vers le vidéo-projecteur, sur lequel il fit quelques réglages pendant un moment, puis s'occupa ensuite de la caméra, tout en continuant de faire la conversation à la jeune fille.

« Sinon, tu connais d'autres Unknown Movies ? » demanda-t-il. « T'as l'air cultivée, pour une gamine de quinze ans. »

On aurait pu croire à une discussion entre amis, si elle s'était déroulée dans un contexte différent. Lili cracha un peu de sang avant de répondre d'une voix furieuse :

« Tu savais que lui aussi, c'était un cinéphile ? Tu savais, quand tu l'as tué, que lui aussi s'efforçait de faire voire le cinéma sous un autre angle ? »

« Ben voyons. » Le Tueur secoua la tête, l'air désolé. « Il ne m'a pas tellement donné l'impression de s'intéresser au 7e art. Juste à ma mise à mort, en fait. »

Il s'assit par terre devant la chaise où était attachée la jeune fille, et lui sourit.

« Vas-y, donne-moi quelques noms de films. »

Silence.

« Bah allez, quoi, fait pas ta timide ! »

« … ça t'arrive souvent, de taper la discut' avec les gens que tu assassine ensuite ? »

« Nan, mais c'est pas tous les jours qu'on vient venger une de mes précédentes victimes ! Allez, vas-y, crache quelques titres. »

Lili réfléchit un instant, puis lança au hasard :

« _Douze hommes en colère. Gran Torino_ et _Million Dollar Baby_... »

« C'est pas Unknown, ça. Clint Eastwood est hyper-connu. »

« Un western chelou où Clint repeint toute une ville en rouge ? »

«Haaa! _L'homme des hautes plaines_ ! Ouais, il était bien, celui-là. Plein de viols et de meurtres. »

Lili lui lança un regard assassin.

« Ah, c'est bon, cette saleté de projecteur s'est enfin allumé » annonça-t-il. « Bon, on va pouvoir commencer. Çà t'embête si je te bâillonne ? »

« Vas-y, te gêne pas... » grogna Lili, furibarde. « C'est pas comme si j'avais mon mot à dire là dedans... »

Le Tueur sourit et lui colla une large bande de scotch sur les lèvres. Nouveau regard assassin de la part de la jeune fille.

« _J'ai perdu. C'est fini._

 _T'as été conne de croire que tu avais la moindre chance..._

 _Je voulais le venger. C'était ça ou mourir._

 _Le choix est vite fait._

 _Aucune chance._

 _Je hais ce salaud..._ »

L'homme avait commencé à présenter le film, et Lili sombrait graduellement dans l'inconscience. L'histoire n'avait en fait pas tellement de rapport avec elle : la jeune fille voulant venger son père avait engagé un tueur à gage pour traquer les coupables, et surtout elle ne mourait pas à la fin. Lili, quant à elle, savait qu'elle vivait ses derniers instants. On ne peut pas discuter avec un psychopathe.

Un temps indéfini passa. Finalement, le vidéo-projecteur s'éteignit, et la voix du Tueur résonna une dernière fois :

« Eh bien voilà, c'était Unknown Movies... »

Lili sortit de sa torpeur. Ça y est ? Il avait terminé de déblatérer ses conneries ? Très bien, on allait enfin pouvoir en finir.

« Va crever » cracha-t-elle quand il lui ôta son bâillon. La claque la cueilli en plein dans le menton et lui fit cracher encore un peu de sang. Pas que ça ai encore une importance, à ce stade là... Il attrapa son pistolet et le fourra dans la bouche de la jeune fille.

/

Je le regarde une dernière fois dans les yeux. Il est hors de question que je meure la tête baissée. Et ce salaud me sourit toujours.

Puis le coup part.


	2. Chapitre bonus

_Ce chapitre n'était pas prévu, mais était en fait un devoir de français au lycée. La consigne était "proposer le portrait d'un personnage ordinaire qui sous vos yeux devient extraordinaire." Je me suis dit que l'histoire de Lili collait parfaitement à la consigne, sauf que ma fic était un peu trop violente pour un devoir à l'école, et impliquait de connaitre l'histoire de base d'UM. Du coup j'en ai écrit une deuxième version, plus light, et plus explicative (dans un style un peu inspiré d'une nouvelle de Pratchett). J'en était plutôt contente, et je m'attendais à avoir une bonne note (d'habitude j'ai de très bonne notes en écriture d'invention), mais j'ai finalement eu une note de merde parce que j'avais fait du hors-sujet: apparemment, mon personnage n'avait rien d'"héroïque". Sauf que dans la consigne, c'était pas marqué héroïque, c'était marqué extraordinaire! Et vous n'allez pas me dire qu'une gamine de 15 ans qui décide d'aller venger son idole en essayant de tuer un serial killer, c'est ordinaire!  
Bref, je met aussi mon histoire ici, pour voir ce que les fans d'UM en ont à dire. _

Je te tuerais – chapitre bonus

Je connais... connaissais Lili depuis le collège. Ce n'est pas une amie d'enfance, mais presque. On était très proches. Lili, c'était quelqu'un de calme, raisonnée, elle ne faisait pas de vagues. Au lycée, elle ne se faisait pas remarquer. Elle avait de bons résultats, les profs étaient contents d'elle, mais elle n'était pas non plus une intello. Une ado lambda : elle aimait bien écouter de la musique pop, passer du temps avec des amis – elle en avait peu, mais des très bons - , regarder des vidéos sur YouTube. Oui... des vidéastes qu'on appelle généralement la Webteam. Bon, d'accord, elle était peut-être un peu geek. Pour tout dire, elle passait quasiment tout son temps libre sur Internet – quand elle n'était pas en train de travailler. Et elle travaillait beaucoup: ce n'était pas une intello, je vous ai dit, et il fallait qu'elle bosse pour réussir.

C'est comme ça que ça a commencé. Les vidéos. C'est moi qui suis tombé le premier de nous deux sur sa chaîne YouTube. Moi aussi, j'ai cru que c'était de la rigolade. Un tueur en série cinéphile, qui fait des vidéos sur Internet pour faire connaître des films aux gens... ben, j'ai cru que c'était de la fiction. Forcément, c'est aussi ce que tout le monde pensait. Tous ses abonnés. Et puis, j'en ai parlé à Lili. Au début, comme d'habitude, elle n'a pas voulu regarder. Elle préfère rester dans sa petite routine et ses habitudes, et elle connaît mes goûts, elle sait que j'aime bien les trucs gores, parfois. Elle me traitait de psychopathe, pour rire. Mais finalement, elle est allée voir, et ça lui a bien plu. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle en devienne aussi fan, d'ailleurs.

Ça a basculé quand on a trouvé l'affiche dans la rue. Oh, Lili avait déjà commencé à avoir des doutes avant. La première fois qu'il a tourné son émission en extérieur, par exemple. Je suppose que c'était après votre première descente dans la maison qu'il squattait. L'épisode suivant de l'émission avait été tourné en forêt, et Lili s'est douté que quelque-chose clochait. Elle m'en a parlé. Elle avait l'air assez mal à l'aise. Mais on s'est convaincu que ça faisait partie du scénario. Enfin quoi, comment vous vouliez qu'on se doute qu'il tuait _réellement_ les gens ? On étaient certains que c'était de la fiction. Juste un truc pour amuser les gens qui regardaient l'émission.

Bref. On a fini par tomber sur une des affiches dans la rue. Une de celles qui disaient « Avez-vous vu cet individu ? » avec une grosse image du Tueur. La même image qui passait à la télé depuis deux jours, sauf que Lili ne regardait pas la télé. Pas de nom, bien sûr. On ne connais toujours pas son nom, pas vrai ?

Elle a pété les plombs.

...Bon, d'accord, j'y vais peut-être un peu fort. Mais elle a été choquée. Pour tout dire, elle m'a agité l'affiche sous le nez en me criant: « Et ça ? Et ça, si c'est pas une preuve ? Émission fictive, mon cul ! ». Moi, sur le coup, ça ne m'a pas fait grand chose de savoir qu'il existait vraiment, qu'il n'était pas un personnage fictif, et qu'il tuait bel et bien des gens. C'est plus tard que je me suis rendue compte de l'énormité de la chose.

Enfin... tout se serait bien passé si il n'y avait pas eu le Commissaire Theurel.

Je vous ai dit, Lili était quelqu'un de calme, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit très courageuse non plus, enfin, pas plus que la moyenne, quoi. Sauf que votre Commissaire, ben, il était aussi youtuber. Il faisait aussi des chroniques sur le cinéma – oh, faites pas cette tête là. Il ne tuait pas des gens, lui. Bref, après avoir vu l'affiche, Lili a arrêté de regarder l'émission. Moi, j'ai continué, mais je la comprend : elle savait que toutes ces morts étaient réelles, et elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir tuer des gens devant elle, juste de l'autre côté de l'écran, en sachant qu'ils mouraient vraiment, et que ce n'était pas du faux sang.

Sauf que quelques jours avant, peut-être une semaine, un autre épisode avait été posté, dans lequel il avait réussi à filmer les flics. Vous savez, la fois où cette fille avec les cheveux rouges avait réussi à vous appeler, et que le Commissaire a débarqué avec son équipe. Eh ben, je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris, mais le Tueur a réussi à filmer un petit bout de l'intervention, avant de s'enfuir. Et pendant quelques secondes, on a vu le visage du Commissaire.

Oui, oui, je sais bien que vous l'avez vu, cette vidéo. Pour l'enquête.

Qu'est-ce que ça change, que Lili ai vu le Commissaire ? Ben, je vous ai dit, il faisait aussi des vidéos sur YouTube, et Lili en était fan. Oui, encore plus fan que de l'émission de ce tueur. Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Ben, elle était amoureuse de lui. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop si elle en était vraiment amoureuse, ou si elle était juste une fangirl incorrigible. Mais au final, ça revenait au même.

Elle a vraiment pété les plombs quand je lui ai appris que Theurel était mort. Et là, quand je dis qu'elle a pété les plombs, je ne rigole pas. Elle est allée voir la vidéo en question, elle ne me croyait pas. Elle l'a vu se faire tirer trois balles dans la poitrine. A ce stade là, je ne crois pas qu'il restait un seul fan croyant encore que c'était de la fiction.

Juste après l'avoir vu, elle m'a appelé au téléphone. Elle m'a demandé de la retrouver au parc, derrière la mairie. Si seulement je savais ce qu'elle projetait... Non, en vérité, je le savais. Mais je ne croyais pas qu'elle allait réellement le faire. Je pensais qu'elle se dégonflerait. Que ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'elle laisserait ce boulot aux flics.

Elle m'a proposé d'aller voler une arme. Elle savait que j'y arriverais. Oui, je sais que vous avez vu mon casier judiciaire, et que j'ai déjà fauché des trucs. Entrer par effraction dans un commissariat, ça ne m'a pas posé problème. Ce soir là, elle était dans un état second. Très calme, très détachée. Mais en même temps je pouvais voir la rage dans ses yeux. Je ne l'ai pas montré, mais ça m'a choqué qu'elle me demande un truc pareil. Pour moi, Lili et flingue dans la même phrase, ça tient du paradoxe. J'ai quand même lâché une remarque, sur le ton de la blague, et vous savez ce qu'elle m'a répondu ? « La petite Lili inoffensive et gentille est morte en même temps que François Theurel. »

… Pourquoi ce commissariat en particulier ? C'est vrai, ce n'était pas à côté de chez nous, mais il lui fallait un endroit où elle soit sûre de trouver des armes. En plus, c'était le commissariat où travaillait Theurel. Donc il y avait tous les documents sur le Tueur - en particulier la maison dans laquelle il squattait pour tourner ses vidéos.

Il y avait une chance sur un million pour qu'il y revienne, dans cette maison. Et on dirait que les chances sur un million se réalisent neuf fois sur dix... Mais j'aurais tellement préféré que celle-ci ne se réalise pas. Lili aurait probablement laissé tombé. Mais elle voulait le venger. Elle voulait venger son cher François Theurel, et toutes les autres victimes. Elle voulait empêcher le Tueur de faire plus de mal. Elle avait vu que la police n'arrivait pas à le coincer, et elle s'est mit en tête qu'elle y parviendrait peut-être. Mais surtout, surtout, elle voulait venger le Commissaire, quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver, à elle.

Pas besoins que je vous explique comment on est entrés dans le commissariat. Vous avez lu le rapport, vous avez aussi vu la vidéo de surveillance. Après ça, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je ne l'ai pas vue au lycée le lendemain, mais elle m'avait envoyé un message le matin même pour me dire qu'elle allait le faire aujourd'hui. Et que, si ça se passait mal... elle avait été heureuse de me connaître. Et ce foutu message, je ne l'ai vu que le soir, trop tard, bien trop tard. J'aurais peut-être pu l'empêcher de le faire, si je l'avais vu à temps. J'aurais du l'empêcher de le faire bien plus tôt, quand elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait venger le Commissaire, quand elle m'a demandé d'aller voler des armes. J'aurais pu, j'aurais du l'arrêter à ce moment là. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

J'ai vu la vidéo que ce salaud a tourné. Il filme toujours ses victimes, toujours. Votre collègue me l'a montrée, je lui avais demandé. Je sais qu'elle s'est battue contre lui. Elle a même réussi à blesser son assistant. Oui, l'assistant du Commissaire, celui qui a trahit la police pour aller s'associer avec le Tueur. C'est grâce à elle si vous avez réussi à le capturer, finalement. Et le Tueur, lui, il est encore en cavale, mais elle a réussi à le blesser aussi, au bras, avant qu'il ne l'attrape. Elle s'est battue jusqu'au bout. Et elle a bien failli réussir. Mais... une gamine de 16 ans qui veut se mesurer à un tueur en série que les flics n'arrivent même pas à arrêter? Elle avait sûrement... oh, disons une chance sur un million. Et cette chance sur un million, elle l'avait déjà utilisée.

Oui, monsieur l'agent, je sais bien que j'ai une part de responsabilité là dedans. Je sais bien que c'est en partie ma faute si elle est morte. Je n'essaie pas de me justifier, mais je sais que pour elle, c'était quelque-chose d'utile, quelque-chose d'important. Elle est morte en essayant de faire le bien, de venger des gens, d'empêcher d'autres meurtres. C'était une bonne cause, mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle aurait dû s'y prendre. Elle a perdu les pédales, et elle en a payé les conséquences.

Elle va me manquer...


End file.
